Hardest Part of Love
by 143thirteen
Summary: The story of Remy, Wilson and their two children. It is all about their family life and how they deal with Remy's disease. My first fan fic EVER! I hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

** Hey guys! This is my first fan fic EVER and I have been really excited to write about this. I love Thirteen and Wilson and have always wanted them to be a pair. My chapters are really short, but they might end up being longer as time goes by. **

** I do not own House nor the characters in it. Also the title of this is from one of my fav. musicals!  
**

She didn't know why she liked him. It might have been that goofy smile that made her feel good inside, or maybe it was because he knew exactly what to say to her to make her feel better. The one thing thirteen did know was that by the end of the service she would be Mrs. Remy Wilson.

After taking a deep breath, Remy and her father walked down the ail. Wilson had that same goofy smile, and House, the best man, had his usual frown. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to her. She could only remember staring into Wilson's eyes and hoping that their marriage would be normal longer, without him having to take care of her.

About three months later they were struck with some news. Remy was pregnant. With twins. They had been careful, but the week at the Vagas Oncology convention were Remy forgot to pack her pills and Wilson's condom broke caught up with them. They were happy when they found out. They were planning on adopting a child, but they didn't want to pass on the Huntington's gene.

When the twins were born, Remy and James where the happiest parents alive. Everyone at the hospital came to meet Alexander and Amy Wilson. Even House came to congratulate them. After six weeks of maternity leave, Remy never came back to work at the hospital. She wanted to spend every moment she could with her children before she wouldn't remember who they were.


	2. Chapter 1

"MOMMY!" Alex scream from the top of the stairs. Remy jolted up from her peaceful slumber. She herd two sets of footsteps running down the stairs. She looked at the empty spot on the bed next to her and hoped James was having fun at his convention in Florida. Suddenly the bedroom door flung open. Alex and Amy both jumped into bed with her.

"Mommy today is our first day of kindergarden!" Alex stated excitingly. He couldn't wait to go to school. He was a lot like James, and even looked like him to. He had a goofy smile and everyone loved him. He was more out going than his sister. Amy liked to keep to herself. She let her brother do all the talking and would never let go of her blanky or her stuffed tiger. She was the spitting image of Remy.

"I am glad you are excited!" Remy said messing with her son's hair. " I wish your father were hear. He couldn't get out of his speech."

"That's okay mommy we have you!" Amy mumbled softly. Remy hugged her daughter and placed her in her lap. Even though she didn't say much, Amy knew what to say to make a person feel good.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

They decided to have pancakes. Alex tried to help, but made a big mess. Amy sat at the table and colored in her coloring book with her blanket over her shoulders like and Prince the tiger watching. In the middle of cooking a familiar face walked trough the back door.

"I heard that two big kids were going to start school today!" The person said.

"Grandpa!" Andy scram as he ran to hug Remy's father.

"Hey sport! I got you something for your first day!" He said handing Alex a dinosaur backpack with a matching lunchbox.

"Cool thanks grandpa!" Alex said hugging his grandpa then running to his mom to show her.

"Hey dad, want some breakfast?" Remy asked bringing the pancakes to the breakfast table.

"Only after I give Amy her present." Remy's father stated holding out a disney princess backpack and lunchbox. Amy smiled and gave him a hug.

They all ate breakfast and then Remy got Alex and Amy ready for school. Alex decided that he wanted to be a big boy and get ready himself, but Amy had no problem with her mommy picking out her clothes.

"How about your purple butterfly dress?" Remy asked. Amy only nodded. She held up both hands, one still holding Prince, so her mom could put on the dress.

"I can' t put on the dress with Prince in your hands silly!" Remy laughed. She took the tiger away. Amy started to tear a bit and ran to her tiger once her dress was on.

"Amy you can't hold on to him at school. You have to leave him here." Remy said taking the tiger away from her again.

"But I love Prince. He is my friend." Amy said looking at her feet.

"You will make new friends at school." Remy informed her.

" I don't wanna go to school." Amy mumbled. "I wanna stay here."

"I'm ready!" Alex announced. He actually did a good job. He came in with his dino shirt, jeans zipped and buttoned. His shoes were even tied. Grandpa walked through Amy's door after him with a big smile on his face.

"Did you get dressed all by yourself?" Remy asked.

"Yes! I told you I could do it!"

" Are you all ready to go Amy?" Grandpa asked.

" I'm not going!" Amy told him jumping onto her bed. She snuggled into her blanky. She wanted Prince too, but he was still in Remy's hand.

"Amy, why don't you want to go?" Grandpa asked, sitting next to her.

"Mommy says I can't bring Prince!"

"Well what mommy ment to say is that the kids would make fun of you if you brought your tiger." He stated. "They did her on her first day when she brought Lenny the Lion to school."

Amy's mouth dropped. Remy slightly laughed remembering that horrid day.

"That's right! I forgot about Lenny!"

"But you still brought him to school after." He said to Remy. He turned back to Amy. "She brought him to school in her backpack. That way Lenny was still there for her, but none of the other kids knew."

"Mommy can I put Prince in my backpack?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart."

With that settled everyone headed into Remy's car and they drove off to school. Andy talked about everything under the sun on the way while Amy stared out the window hugging Prince. Remy smiled as she saw both her children in the back seat. It seemed only yesterday she and James were holding them for the first time and now they were going to elementary school. She was worried about Amy though. Andy would shortly do fine, but Amy was special. They had almost lost her at birth. She was smaller than her brother and under developed. James thought that she is the way she is because she was small at birth, but Remy didn't think so. She was just shy, like Remy at that age. James just didn't understand.

"We're here!" Alex yelled as the car pulled into the parking lot of the school. Alex was so excited to see all the older kids get off of the bus. They didn't have there mommy's with them on the first day. He wanted to be more like them. He ran into the school excitedly.

"Wait for us!" Remy yelled as she helped Amy out of the car.

"I'll take care of him." Remy's dad assured her. He went casing after Alex. "Come here you!" Alex was giggling as Grandpa Hadley caught him and started tickling him. Amy and Remy both let out a small giggle.

"You ready?" Remy asked Amy stroking her child's hair. Amy shook her head no. "Amy, I'm ready!" Prince, or Remy pretending to be Prince, told her.

Amy smiled and looked at her mother with her gorgeous blue-green eyes. Remy smiled back at her and put a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Come on give him one more big hug for luck and lets go in!" Amy did as she was told and then put Prince into her backpack. Remy picked her up and carried her into the school.

When they found Alex and Amy's class room, Alex was already making new friends. His grandpa was standing in the doorway waiting for Remy.

"Hi you must be Dr. Wilson!" The teacher said when Remy walked through the door. The teacher looked fresh out of college. "I am Ms. Miller. Your son seems like he will have no problem in here."

"Ya Alex might seem high strung, but he is a good kid. This here is Amy, his twin sister."

"Oh well good morning Amy! I'm your teacher Ms. Miller. We are going to have so much fun together," Ms. Miller said with a smile on her face.

Amy only waved hello and clung on to her mommy. There were so many people in the class room. Sure enough her brother was in the middle of it all. Remy looked down at her leg. She ruffled Amy's hair and bent down to talk to her.

"I'll be back once school lets out." She told her. Amy gave a small nod and looked at her feet. "Try to make new friends?"

"I'll try."

"I love you," Remy said kissing the top of Amy's head. She stood up and turned to her son "Alex?"

"Yah mom?"

"Please stay out of trouble."


	3. Chapter 2

After Remy's dad left, she had no idea what to do with herself. Her entire life had been devoted to her kids, and now they were gone for a full day of school. She decided to sneak into Wilson's office and leave him a present for when he gets back.

The hospital was as busy as it had ever been. Dr. House was running around in the Clinic trying to manage everything. "Well, if it isn't Lisa House?" Remy said as she went to meet her old friend.

"Dr. Wilson it is so good to see you!" Lisa said as she hugged Remy. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I just dropped of Alex and Amy at Kindergarden and I got kinda lonely so I came here."

"I remember when I sent Rachel to kindergarden!" Lisa smiled. "She was so eager to start school!"

"That's how Alex was, Amy on the other hand..." Remy trailed off.

"She will surprise us all and be a social butterfly once she meets a few friends!"   "I hope you're right!"

"Well," Lisa took in a deep breath. " I have to get back to work. It has been nice chatting with you."

"Same to you!" Remy gave Lisa another hug and watched the Dean walk away. She looked tired. Remy went up to the fourth floor to go to Wilson's office. On the way there she spotted House and his new team of fellows. They were all sitting there, waiting for a new case. Remy laughed as she walked by. She remembered thoughs days all to well. She missed working, but didn't miss the days without a case. House had spotted her and limped to catch up.

"Thirteen did you come to leave a message to Wilson saying you are dumping him?" House asked. " or are you hear to beg for you job back?"

"No one has called me thirteen in years!" Remy said with a smile on her face. "How are you doing Dr. House?"

"Well Lisa and I are doing well. Rachel just started the 4th grade and James just started 1st."

"Yah, Alex and Amy started elementary school today!"

Suddenly a pregnant, blonde doctor in pink scrubs came down the hall way.

"Good, Dr. Chase has a case for us! I can finally see how my new team works!" House said eagerly.

"Dr. Wilson it has been a long time since I have seen you!" Dr. Chase said hugging her.

"You are pregnant again?" Remy asked. "What is this your fourth?"

"As much as I like to hear you girls chit chat," Dr. House started, "my team is sitting in there without a case to solve!"

"Here take this," Dr. Chase handed over the folder. House limped back into is office and started working right way. "Now where were we..."

"Your children." Remy said motioning to the bench to sit down.

"Right, well Jessica is starting 3rd, Abby is now in first with House's son, and little Bobby started kindergarden."

"Is he in Ms. Miller's class?" Remy asked.

"Yah, we saw Alex and Amy when we dropped him off." Dr. Chase mentioned. "Amy was actually talking to this sweet little girl when we walked in."

"Good. She still hasn't been talking that much. Hopefully now she will make a friend."  "It has been nice talking to you, but I have to get back to the E.R."

" I will see you later." Remy said hugging her old friend.

Remy finally made it to Wilson's office. She downloaded pics from her camera from earlier that day and changed his wall paper to her favorite on of her and their children. It would be a nice surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 3:00 Remy waited to pick up her kids. She couldn't wait to hear all the stories about their first day. Remy waited next to both Allison and Robert for their kids. When the bell rang, a mass of kids ran out. Alex couldn't wait to get out and tell him mom every thing. Amy stayed behind to talk to her friend a little longer.

"Amy, come on sweety it's time to go!" Remy yelled. Amy waved good bye to the little girl and ran to hug her mommy.

"Mommy school was so much fun!" Amy started, " I met a new friend Molly and Bobby is in my class and, and, she couldn't get her words out soon enough. Remy smiled and gave her girl a big hug.

"Bye Amy," Bobby said after all his family was present.

"Bye Bobby! See you tomorrow!" Amy said.

On the way home both kids talked about there fist day. Prince found his way back into Amy's arms though. At least she was a little more confidant, Remy thought to herself. Once at home, both kids had papers that needed to be signed, which Remy did as the two kids played in the living room. James would be home in time for dinner. Remy started cooking, and to her surprise, Amy wanted to help. Amy cut off the end of green beans while Remy started cutting carrots.

"Mommy, Ms. Miller is really nice." Amy said as she cut with her little scissors.

"That's good to hear." Remy smiled as she chopped. " Did you learn any... AH!" Remy winced and put her thumb in her mouth. Once she opened her eye's she noticed her left hand was trembling uncontrollably.

"Mommy are you okay?" Amy asked, hopping of the counter.

"I'm," Remy zoned out before she could answer. It couldn't start now. Not when everything was going so well. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Do you need a band-aid?" Amy asked as she went to the medicine cabinet.

"I'll get one." Remy said as she reached for a dino band-aid.

There was an engine roar and then car lights flickered into the kitchen.

"Daddy's home!" Andy yelled running to the garage.

"Alex!" James said with open arms to catch his son. "How was your first day of Kindergarden?"

"It was great!" he started. "I made a ton of new friends and Amy met a girl named Molly and..."

"Amy you made a friend today?" James said interrupting Alex. She only nodded her head yes. "Amy, I am so proud of you!" he said hugging his daughter. "What is she like?"

"Well she really liked my dress and said she has one just like it." Amy started. "and she also likes to color and she like princesses too!"

" She sounds like a nice girl." James stated. He kissed Amy on the top of her head.

"And how was your day?" James said turning to his wife.

"Well I just cut myself," She said showing him her finger. "but other than that it went well."

"Dad," Alex wined. " I wasn't finished telling you about school!"

"Okay I'm all ears."

After dinner, Remy put on the Lion King for the twins and helped James in the kitchen. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him how she cut her finger. This wasn't the first time she had a tremor.

"How was your speech?" She asked instead of telling him.

"It went well." He said picking up a pot. Remy started washing the plates in the sink. " I met on of my old friend Dr. Kyle."

"Oh I remember him!" She said reaching to put a plate in the dish washer. "He..." suddenly her left hand threw the plate like a frisby, and the plate shattered. The couple just stared at each other. No one knew what to say.

"Mommy what happened?" Alex asked as he walked into the kitchen. Amy was right behind him.

"It was nothing, mommy had a little accident." She assured him. "Come on let me get y'all ready for bed."

Remy got both kids bathed and in their pajamas as James finished cleaning the kitchen. Amy and Alex both picked out a book for Remy to read to them. Amy fell asleep before the first book was done and Alex stayed up for both. Once Alex was tucked into bed Remy went back to her husband.

"Remy are you okay?" James asked as she sat down.

"They've been happening a lot lately." She told him, looking into her lap.

"Oh Remy." He scooted in closer and held her close. She cried softly into his chest.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled when he saw his mom crying.

"Alex you should be in bed," Remy said reaching out for him.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" he asked as she hugged him.

"Nothing, it's grown-up stuff."

"Oh okay"

"Come on Alex," James picked him up. "time for bed. You have school again tomorrow."

"Night mommy." Alex said yawning.

"Good night," Remy muttered.

As James put Alex to bed, Remy decided to go to bed. When James was done he found her asleep. He kissed her goodnight and turned off the lights.

Remy was suddenly 5 again. She remembered seeing her mom tremble. Then she didn't understand that her mom was sick. As she got older she remembered her mother's shaking got worse, where she needed a walker. Then Remy was about 8. She remembered bringing home her friend and Remy's mother would yell at her for no reason. Suddenly the rolls switched. She was her mother and she was yelling at Amy.

"You are a disgrace to this family!" Remy yelled. " You are such a little brat! I hope you die!"

"No!" Amy yelled. "No! No! NO!"

"Remy!" James yelled. "Remy wake up! It is just a dream!"

Remy woke up with tears in her eyes. "There, there," James said rubbing her back. "It's okay." he told her hugging her.

"I was my mother," she told him. "I was my mother and I was yelling at Amy."

"It's okay it was just a dream."

"No, it's my future." She said climbing out of bed. She stormed out of the bedroom and went upstairs. She went to check on Alex and Amy. They were both sleeping soundly. Amy was sleeping with Prince. After a few minutes in Amy's room, James walked in.

"I can't do this." Remy said looking at Amy. " I can't let them watch me die."

"We will all get trough this together." James said putting a hand on her shoulder. She rubbed it for a second. James leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in for a second and then went back down stairs. James just sighed and followed her back to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Remy was busy in her kitchen cooking Thanksgiving dinner with Allison and Lisa. Ever since they all had children, The Wilson, House, and Chase family had Thanksgiving dinner together. It was fun for the kids and the adults didn't have to deal with there parents, that is except for Remy. Her father was the only one the group could tolerate.

"Ally quit picking at the food! There will be none left for the others!" Remy teased.

"I'm sorry, lil Mary is hungry!" she said rubbing her belly. She was now 6 months pregnant.

Remy dropped the cookie sheet with the uncooked rolls on it. Her entire body moved in every direction at once. Just as suddenly as it happened, she regained control of her body.

"Oh my goodness," She said trying to pick up the rolls. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay Remy," Lisa reassured her, " I brought extra just incase."

Remy through down the rolls in her hand and started to cry.

"Mommy the parade..." Amy started to say but saw her mom on the floor. She ran into her mothers arms and tired to comfort her.

"Remy why don't you watch the Parade with the kids?" Lisa suggested.

Remy just nodded and carried Amy into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to her husband. He put a hand around her shoulders as she snuggled with Amy.

"Mommy look! It's Garfield!" Alex said, trying to make his mom feel better. "Uncle House isn't that your favorite?"

"Mommy why are you sad?" Amy asked.

"She is sad," House started, "because she is sick."

"House..." Remy and James said angerly. They had decided to wait to tell their children until they were ready.

"Is that why your body shakes?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Remy struggled to say.

"What is going to happen mommy?" Amy asked putting her hands around Remy's neck.

"She will slowly lose control of her body and mind," House started. "She wont be able to do anything by herself and you guys will have to take care of her till she dies."

"House we were waiting until they were ready!" James yelled at him.

"They understand now!" House pointed out.

Remy stormed out of the room and into her bed room. She started bawling. The door opened slowly and then a little person jumped into bed with Remy.

"I will love you no matter what happens." Amy said. She snuggled up next to her mother who gave her a big hug. There was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Remy's father asked. Remy nodded. Remy's father silently asked Amy to give him some alone time with his daughter.

"House had no right to telling your children." He started. "But at least now they know." Remy just sniffled uncontrollably, almost sounding like she was hiccuping. "Hey we both got through it together, and Amy and Alex have each other, and Wilson has to deal with death all the time."

"Mommy!" Amy said running back with Prince. "He will make you feel better!"

Remy laughed and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. The three of them headed back to the living room.

"You felling better?" James asked his wife.

"How could I not with Prince?" She answered showing the ratty tiger her daughter used to carry around everywhere. All the adults laughed. "Well, I'm going back to the kitchen to help cook."

After dinner the group went to the park so the kids could play. Rachel and Jessica met up with one of her friends from school, lil James and Abby played chase, and the kindergardeners played on the slide.

"I love coming to the park" Allison said leaning back on the bench to try to get comfortable.

"I do too," Remy said closing her eyes. Lucky for the women, the men were making sure the kids didn't kill each other. They could sit back and relax.

"Remy I'm sorry my husband was a jerk to you this morning" Lisa blurted.

After another tremor Remy replied, "That's okay, he has always been a jerk. You can't change that about him."

All the girls let out a slight chuckle.


End file.
